


Stuck In Time

by BobbleHeadMonitorLampDesk



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Insanity, Time Loop, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobbleHeadMonitorLampDesk/pseuds/BobbleHeadMonitorLampDesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxine tries once more to achieve the perfect outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck In Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own interpretation of Max’s mind. It’s also going to get kind of dark and depressing, so if you aren’t in the mood to read something sad, then I would recommend not reading this. This is most likely heavily influenced by my own way of thinking, so to some people it may not seem like what Max would think at all. That’s fine.

Chloe price… I abandoned her, I left her all those years ago and didn’t bother to contact her in her time of need. Her dad died and I just left her alone to rot…  
YOU’RE A TERRIBLE PERSON MAXINE  
I don’t deserve her sympathy… I don’t deserve her friendship…   
YOU’RE ALWAYS GOING TO BE IN HER SHADOW  
Rachel was there for her… Rachel was a better friend to her then I ever could be. In her time of need, Rachel was a true friend, unlike me.  
Everyone adored her…  
Everyone appreciated Rachel  
No one cares about you  
Chloe probably thinks about Rachel every second she’s with you  
SHE’S PRETTIER THAN YOU  
No… Chloe still appreciates me  
YOU’RE WRONG  
Things will go back to the way they were between us, eventually  
YOU WON’T REPLACE HER.  
Why am I doing this to myself?  
WORTHLESS  
Stop it…  
USELESS  
You’re wrong!  
*Max began to panic, she sat against the wall and clutched her head in her hands*  
WITHOUT THAT POWER OF YOURS, YOU’RE NOTHING  
That isn’t true!  
CHLOE WOULD BE DEAD  
No…  
YOUR BEST FRIEND GONE  
Stop it!  
SHE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU LIKE SHE LOVED RACHEL  
CHLOE ISN’T LIKE THAT!  
What do you know? You’ve ignored her for five years.   
WE’RE FRIENDS AND NOTHING CAN CHANGE 33THAT  
*Max’s breathing became labored as she battled with her mind, her eyes watered from the barrage of emotions she was attacking herself with*  
Nothing can change that? You’ve already made sure she’ll never fully trust you again.   
THEN WHY IS SHE-  
She’s using you to find Rachel, that’s all she cares about. You think she cares about you?  
SHUT THE HELL UP!  
You already know how this story ends, how many times have you lived this week out? It’s been four days. Yet here you are, your 406’th time coming back.  
IT ONLY HAS TO WORK ONCE  
There is no happy ending to this story, you’ve lost. You have to choose.  
NO NO NO NO NO NO  
*Max’s eyes have become a stream of tears. Her mind couldn’t take much more if the abuse. She had already witnessed Chloe die and Arcadia Bay be destroyed by the storm hundreds of times.*  
You have to give up.  
…  
Chloe will never love you like she did Rachel.  
YOU’VE ALREADY SAID THAT TO ME  
Yes, yet you don’t believe me. Running from the truth.  
BECAUSE IT ISN’T  
Why would you be able to replace her?  
I’M NOT TRYING TO, NOR DOES SHE WANT ME TO  
Is that why she had you wear her clothes? We’ve played out that story 405 times already, it will be no different this time, every single time she’s had you put her clothes on.  
THAT’S BECAUSE MINE WERE WET  
And what about the 146 times you brought an extra change of clothes? She still asked you to put Rachel’s clothes on.  
…  
Silence when you’re wrong typical.   
I KNOW YOU’RE WRONG  
I AM you, the only sane part of you left  
*Max was a sobbing mess, her head was pounding from the internal dialogue she was having, she felt blood rushing in her head, which began to leak out of her nose*  
You’re bleeding again  
I KNOW  
You’re trying to get your perfect happy ending. It. Does. Not. Exist.  
I’LL LIVE THIS FUCKING WEEK OUT THOUSANDS OF TIMES IF I HAVE TO  
We’ll die if you try that  
YOU SAID IT YOURSELF, I’M USELESS, WORTHLESS, NO ONE CARES ABOUT ME?! WHO GIVES A FUCK IF I DIE  
NO, NOTHING?! NO SMART REMARK ABOUT HOW I’VE FAILED TO SAVE EVERYONE?! NO CALLING ME STUPID, NOTHING CLEVER?!  
No. You’ve said it yourself, just now.  
“SHUT UP LEAVE ME ALONE LEAVE ME ALONE LEAVE ME ALONE LEAVE ME ALONE LEAVE ME ALONE LEAVE ME ALONE”  
*Max broke her silence and began yelling aloud at the top of her lungs, her sobs loud and obvious. Her screams echoing out in her room. The floor beneath her was soaked with a mixture of her tears and blood. Every iteration she would have this dialogue with herself. Every single time it was her who would slip a bit deeper into insanity. Each time she’d cry a bit harder, and bleed harder. The constant torture she put on her mind and body had split her minds in two.

This would be the 406’th time she lived this week over. Max was trying desperately to find some reality where she could keep both Chloe and Arcadia Bay. 2835 days she had lived out in this hellish look. 405 times she repeated the week. Almost 8 years… trapped in time.


End file.
